Saving You From Yourself
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: An assignment for English causes a small life crises in our young Jack, and Hiccup wants to save his best friend. Modern GothicJack! as requested by my sister.


**Title: **Saving You From Yourself

**Genre: **Friendship/slight Drama/slight romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **An assignment for English causes a small life crises in our young Jack, and Hiccup wants to save his best friend. (yeah, this description is horrible.)

**Pairings: **Slight HiJack/Frostcup at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG. Both belong to their rightful owners.

**AN: **A prompt my sister requested from me. I posted it up on Tumblr, and now I'm posting it here.

* * *

_**Saving You From Yourself**_

Hiccup wanted to shake his head.

No, actually, he wanted to grab the other boy by his shoulders, and shake him. He knew that Jack was trying to find himself, but the lengths he was going was just ridiculous.

It had all started because of an English assignment. Their teacher, Mr. Bunnymund, wanted them to write down where they saw themselves in 10 - 20 years. Most of the students in the class had already an idea set to mind, and had quickly gotten to work.

Hiccup had been one of those said students, writing down the few different paths he could see himself going down. Maybe he'd become a famous inventor, maybe a veterinarian. Hell, maybe he'd actually get to work on that draft for a dragon comic he'd wanted to do since he was 9.

His best friend though, was finding a harder time with the assignment.

Jackson Overland had no idea what he wanted to do, or where exactly he'd be in 10 - 20 years. He never even knew what he wanted to do tomorrow, and it was such a confusing phase for him to wonder where the person he was right now, would be in the years to come.

And so he set forth to try and find his place in life. How did he do this? By changing his appearance, apparently.

Hiccup had almost not even recognized him when he walked up to the older teen's locker. He stared blankly at the boy in front of him, because there was no possible way that this was his best friend.

The once chocolaty brown hair was now pitch black, with strips of a icy blue streaked through. And when he turned to look at the shorter boy, the brown eyes were replaced by contacts. One a light blue, matching the streaks in his hair, while the other was red.

And Hiccup could only hope that the little stud in his nostril was fake.

But that wasn't the only changes, the familiar blue hoodie that he almost always wore was nowhere to be seen. Replaced by a black t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie, his tight jeans also gone, replaced by pants that hung off his hips and chains hung from the belt loop.

This couldn't be Jack. There was just no way.

But the face was the same, the bone structure that he'd gotten from his mother. Oh god, how were his parents taking to this sudden change in their son?

"Jack?" he greeted, raising an eyebrow.

Jack stared blankly at him, before returning his gaze to the inside of his locker. "Hey Hiccup."

There was no smile, no excitement in his voice. This whole assignment had really seemed to zap all of the energy right out of him. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, leaning his shoulder against the locker next to Jack's.

"What's uh.. All this?" he questioned, gesturing to Jack's new make over.

"Figured I'd change up a little."

"Oh, alright."

Hiccup was still a little uncertain about this whole.. Change. Licking his lips, he didn't really think much on the next question that left him mouth. Which, maybe he should have.

"Is all of this really necessary?" he reached out, hooking his finger around one of the chains on Jack's pants and giving it a slight tug.

Jack's gaze shifted back to him, dark eyebrows starting to narrow as he looked at the shorter teen.

"Have a problem with it?" Jack asked, making Hiccup quickly release the chain and take a step back.

"I just-I think this is a little extreme. I know the assignment Bunny gave us is a little difficult, but -"

"A little difficult?! Hiccup, you've already finished your paper!" Jack snapped, slamming his locker shut and turning his attention fully to his friend.

"But some other kids haven't finished yet. Your not alone in this." Hiccup tried to reason with him.

"If you have a problem with this, then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Jack stated.

"Wha-Jack! I'm just trying to say, you don't have to go through all of this just for a stupid paper!" Hiccup argued back.

Rolling his multi-colored eyes, Jack shoved his hands into his pockets, the chains giving a small jingle as he moved. "Whatever," was all he said, before he walked away from the auburn haired boy.

"Jack, wait!"

After that, neither boy spoke to each other. Hiccup's stubbornness kept him from texting or talking to Jack, waiting for the other boy to come back and apologize for freaking out. For Jack, it was more that he wanted Hiccup to come back and tell him that he was right.

So a week went by, and when the assignment was to be turned in, Hiccup was not surprised when Jack didn't turn in a paper. Bunnymund seemed disappointed, but he simply gave Jack an F for incompletion.

Another week went by, and school life changed for both boys. Hiccup went back to eating by himself during lunch, spending his afternoons in the school library and then catching the last bus home. Jack had made a new friendship with Pitch Black and his little gang of 'Nightmares'.

Rumors began to spread like wildfire. Jack was skipping classes, hanging outside the school to smoke with Pitch. Hiccup hated to believe that one little assignment could send Jack down this road.

But he knew he had to stop it.

Three weeks had gone by, and he'd finally summed up enough courage to go through his plan.

He cared for Jack, he cared deeply for the other boy. He missed his presence, missed the way Jack could easily make him laugh, and how he was a silent shoulder to go to when he had to complain about problems at home.

If Jack went through so much trouble to be there for Hiccup, then he was going to go through worse for Jack.

Skipping English class wasn't an easy thing for him, not for someone who had never missed a single day of school, a single class in his life. He felt like any minute Bunnymund would come out and hunt him down, so he moved swiftly down the halls.

The smell of fresh air was quickly lost when the scent of smoke hit him. Pushing the large door open, he peeked around it, eyes finding who he was searching for.

Pitch had looked over when he heard the door open, ready to bolt if it was a teacher. A dark eyebrow was raised when he saw another classmate, a small, freckled boy with shaggy hair.

"This isn't recess, kid." he said, pressing his cigarette to his lips.

"I'm here for Jack." Hiccup told him, hand tightening it's grip on the door handle.

Releasing the smoke, Pitch turned his golden eyes to the boy on his left. Jack looked up at the sound of his name, eyes landing on his ex best friend. Seemed after weeks, Hiccup was finally ready to tell him that he'd been right.

"I got this." he told Pitch, dropping his own cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with the heel of his shoe.

Pushing himself off the wall, he walked over to Hiccup. Taking a hold of his wrist, he tugged the shorter boy back into the building, bringing some privacy to the two teenagers.

He didn't release Hiccup's wrist, he simply pushed him up against the closed door, waiting for Hiccup to apologize.

In their close proximity, Hiccup made notice of something he hadn't before. There, around Jack's eye were dark lines. Not signs of loss of sleep, but eyeliner. It made his eyes pop out more, especially that blue in his left eye.

"Well?" Jack's voice cut off his musing, and he flushed at being caught standing there ogling his friends face.

"I came here to save you."

Jack's grip loosened a little, a snort leaving him at Hiccup's words. He was there to save him? Like some sort of super hero or something? God, that was cute.

"I don't need saving." Jack told him.

"You do, Jack. You need saving from yourself." HIccup continued, ignoring the small chuckles that came from his friend.

"So what if you don't know what you want to do in the future? You always have time to think about it. Sure, I may have finished my paper before it was due, but I don't know if I'll gain any of those things in 10 years."

Jack sighed, watching Hiccup as he spoke. His green eyes shined bright, standing tall and body giving an aura of courage. The boy had changed over the years that Jack knew him.

"No one is certain on where they will end up in life. My father always thought that he'd become a pro-wrestler when he grew up. But you know what happened? He met my mother, he had me. And while sure, he didn't see me or my mother in his future at our age. But he loves his life today."

Hiccup had talked long with his father about this, the large man being the only available shoulder for Hiccup to cry to when Jack had ended their friendship.

No, his father never made it as a pro-wrestler. But he got a job at the police station, and he protects the people. He provides to the son he never thought he'd have, and he loved for 20 years a woman who'd changed his mind about a lot of things.

"No one will truly know where they'll be, but they'll work hard towards whatever is planned for them at the end."

Jack's shoulders relaxed, completely letting go of Hiccup's wrist. Nodding his head, he could understand where his friend was coming from. And you know, maybe that was the answer he was looking for all along.

Hiccup let out a breath once he'd finished talking. Reaching up, he cupped his friends cheek, thumb tracing over Jack's cheekbone.

"You'll find out where you want to be when the time is right."

Smiling, Jack leaned his face into Hiccup's hand. He reached out, hands taking his friend's hips and pressing him closer to him. Hiccup seemed surprised, but allowed Jack to pull him closer.

Pale arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist, Hiccup flushing slightly at how close he was pressed up against Jack's body.

"You're right, Hic." Jack told him.

Leaning down, he caught Hiccup by surprise when his lips brushed over his. Taken off guard, Hiccup stood still for a few minutes, unsure on what to do. But when Jack started to pull away, Hiccup grabbed onto his cheek and pulled him back down.

The next day, Jack was back to the Jack that Hiccup knew him as for years. Hair back to it's natural brown color, two brown eyes looking back at Hiccup. It was good to see him smiling again, and the two got a good laugh when Jack told him that the stud in his nose was only a sticker.

And while it was weeks late, Jack turned that assignment into Bunnymund. He didn't know yet where he would be in 10 - 20 years. But one thing he knew for sure.

He would be with Hiccup.

* * *

While I'm not so sure on that end, I hope my sister enjoys it. It went through a lot of changes from how it had been written on Friday (there was suppose to be some smut between Jack and Hiccup, and an angry Bunny.)

Hope you guys enjoy reading.


End file.
